The First Time
by LycoX
Summary: Heather had a goal in mind when it came to Stiles Stilinski on her 17th birthday and she made certain to be prepared for it.
**The First Time**

 **Disclaimer: Now considering what Heather was wanting to have happen on her 17th birthday, you'd think she would have been a little bit more better prepared once she got Stiles down in that basement. So here's an AU of that. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. I originally was gonna place this in Wolfish Possibilities, but I felt it would probably fit better on its own.**

* * *

Getting her childhood friend down into the basement had been surprisingly easier then Heather expected it would be. But for all she knew, he figured that she really just wanted his opinion on the right wine to pick and nothing more. Heh, boy was he in for a surprise if that kiss of her's when he and Scott came inside didn't clue him in! Then again, considering how hot he's been for Lydia Martin for years now likely blinded him to how other girls saw him. Erica Reyes being a clear example when a lot of people knew full well how she felt about him. And while she wanted him as her first, she was more than willing to get his attention only on her as she could be way better for him then Martin ever could be anyway despite what she had otherwise said to Danielle.

His hair having grown out over the summer even made him look so much hotter compared to that buzzcut he always had in her view. And she couldn't wait to run her hands through it as well. Heather quickly kissed him again when he started on a tangent that if she didn't stop soon, would keep on going thanks to his ADHD that was thankfully controlled by Adderall. Which if it wasn't for that, Stiles would probably have a much more harder time in life and she was really glad that wasn't the case. "Stiles… I just turned seventeen today." She told him as she looked from his eyes to his belt that she was fiddling with.

"Mm?"

"And you know what I want for my birthday?"

"A bike?" She couldn't help but smile at that as that was such a Stiles thing to do.

"No silly, to not be a seventeen year old virgin and I know you've never done it before either."

Hell, he would have been jumping for joy and likely driving Scott into annoyance about it if that had happened. "What? Turn seventeen? Nope, no, not yet."

She gave him a look that pretty much said to cut the crap and he momentarily looked down before looking back up at her. "Yeah, I haven't done that either. Now, I did get an offer from Danny once but he was joking."

Heather wasn't entirely sure if Stiles was joking about that or not but she'd have a quiet word with Danny anyway just to be on the safe side. As the only person having sex with Stiles is her damnit! "So, I think the question is Mr. Stilinski, is do you want too? With me? Would you be okay with that?"

The real question being that it was her and not Lydia Martin. "Would I be okay with that? Heather, we've known each other since we were babies and somehow, someway, it only makes sense in some weird way that is my life that you and I would be each other's firsts. So yes, yes I would be okay with that. But I don't even have any uhh… Well, you know… Condoms. Since I didn't even have a single clue something like this was even gonna happen and mmph!" She cut him off from another tangent by laying one heck of a kiss on him that he was only too happy to return as he'd been pretty honest about his response to her about being each other's firsts.

Though the Lydia Martin obsessed part of himself wondered if another more hidden reason is so that he'd be at least slightly experienced when she finally gave him a chance. But that was something he pushed down into the depths of his brain as it wasn't here or nor there. Heck, he figured being with Heather on her birthday would be a one time thing and then they'd go back to the odd occasional greeting or conversation. After quite an enjoyable time of kissing against one of the wine racks, the two parted for air and Stiles had realized his arms were around her. Not that she seemed to mind at all. Which, you know, was a good thing for him in his view. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about condoms Stiles, I have that completely covered." The three condoms in her pocket proved as much since she wanted to be extra prepared in case one of them got torn up or some such!

"Oh? That so Ms. Custer?"

"Mm-hmm." And just to prove it to him, she brought out one of the condoms while keeping one arm around his neck and watching in amusement as his eyes went wide in surprise. Though she could see there was a hint of eagerness to them as well.

Something that suited her just fine as it is anyway and put her arm back around his neck and started kissing him again. As they made out, he got a bit bold much to her liking and placed his hands on her butt. Soon, their clothes were coming off and both were admiring the views they were getting and when they got on the floor, Heather had wished she had thought to bring a blanket down for this. Stiles had made the remark that not everything can always be accounted for and she wondered just how much experience he had with that since it seemed like he knew what he was talking about. But he had a point at least with it. And true to her best friend Danielle's words, it was gross, painful, and even a little awkward. But Stiles had done his best by her and she loved him for it.

Unknowingly to the both of them, this act had wound up saving her life from the coming threat to Beacon Hills and both would be relieved as Hell too when they later thought about it. After they were done, Heather felt like maybe they should try it again on her bed where it would be warmer and Stiles couldn't help but agree since any noise they made would probably be drowned out by the party going on. On their way to the bedroom, Scott, Lydia, and a girl named Allison that Scott had been dating had tried to get Stiles to go with them as it was an important reason but Stiles would have none of it since he was focused on her. Something she appreciated a great deal too and could care less if Martin had an issue with it.

Their second time after he was ready to go proved to be slightly better then the last but thankfully it was no way as cold. Stiles would end up staying the night with her after the two of them were finished, along with the party being over with. Heather was thankful to have remembered to lock the door as well so that her parents wouldn't be able to get in as that would have been one Hell of an awkward and maybe even explosive time! Heather had loved being in his arms the entire time and she made certain to tell him she wanted more of that and quickly had to explain what she meant so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Well, how can I possibly say no to you on that one?"

She smirked at him. "Cause I'm way too loveable to be told no too."

Stiles had to chuckle over that one. "I think the jury is out on that one." Heather rolled her eyes good naturedly at him before finally getting up and getting ready for school. Something he did as well despite the fact they'd both rather stay in bed the whole day.

They continued to banter back and forth with one another from her house, to his so that he could get his school stuff, and on the way to school. Both enjoying the company of the other a great deal. Neither really knew what the future held in store for them, but they were more than willing to see where it took them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I wound up taking a few liberties with this, such as using the last name of the actress who played Heather since there didn't seem to be a last name mentioned for Heather. Wouldn't be the first time I've done something like that though. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
